The one when Jack finds out
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Set in early - mid S5. Daniel and Shelley are enjoying their secret relationship. But it might all be about to be thrown out in the open. Will be 2 or 3 chapters long. Contains an orginal female character. An AU.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel stood in the briefing room, looking down at the gate. For the last half an hour he'd been pre occupied by the fact that SG7 were an hour late for their check in. It wasn't just any SG team, but one of their members was his girl friend. His very secret girl friend. But only a secret from her brother. Sam and Teal'c both knew and so did even Dr Frasier. Shelley had wanted to tell him in her own time. She had Daniel had already been on several dates and had even slept together. But telling Jack was something she needed to do at the right time and the last few weeks hadn't been the right time. Having finally found an apartment of her own it had been easier to keep their romance a secret.

Sam walked up behind him. Noticing that his mind wasn't on their mission briefing. She knew about the two of them practically from when Shelley had arrived on the base. Never seeing Daniel behave that way around a woman before. It had been quite sweet. Although so far, their relationship had had a few problems. Shelley having her memory erased had been a big one. Then being almost killed by a clone of Daniel's dead wife. Sam liked Shelley. For an O'Neill she was easy go talk too.

Sam tapped Daniel on the shoulder, making his head turn.

"You okay?" she whispered.

His head turned, looking at Sam then at Teal'c and Jack who were sittong on the chairs behind them.

"Yeah, its just that SG7 are late."

"Ah."

Sam smiled, realisng why her friend was so nervous.

"How's it going between the two of you?"

Daniel looked back again, making sure that Jack wasn't listening to their conversation.

"Good, its good. She finally got her own place."

"I guess that makes it easier. Finding some time, alone."

He nodded.

"When we're both not here, at least," he said.

A door opening behind them made them both turn around as General Hammond entered the room. They looked at each other, heading back to the table. Daniel stopped for a moment, picking up a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sure he knew he drank way too much of it but it was his only addiction.

~ # ~

After the briefing Daniel had headed to the control room to check if SG7 had indeed checked in. When he found out that they had, Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. It was the strangest feeling. Whilst they'd been seeing each other the two of them had been closer than Daniel had ever been with anyone. Shelley had told him a lot about her past, including past relationships. Even though they had been disastrous! She had known about Sha're since the first night they'd met. Daniel had never been so honest with anyone before. He'd found it so easy to talk to her and visa versa. Daniel had realized that they had been falling for each other. And wanted everyone to know. Of course he was a little nervous about what Jack's reaction would be, after they'd told him that they weren't going to continue seeing each other. They'd just wanted to get to know each other better without the constant prying eyes and interference.

Daniel left the control room, heading back to his lab where Jack and Sam were waiting. They'd found some ancient writing on their last mission and were eager for Daniel to translate it. He'd looked at it briefly, recognizing some of the symbols as the ones used by the ancients.

He walked into his lab, seeing Sam and Jack waiting impatiently.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked as Daniel sat down.

Daniel looked nervous but tried to hide it as best as he could! Mumbling something under his breath he sat down at his computer, a pile of paperwork stacked a mile high. He'd let it slip a little bit lately, preferring to spend more time with his girlfriend And no matter how many times he said it, it still sounded a little weird. His girlfriend! He had a girlfriend!

Daniel sunk into his chair, picking up the copy of the ancient text, looking at it. He could feel Jack staring at him. Still not giving him a reasonable explanation as to why he was late. What could he say without telling him that he was still seeing his sister. After all the denying they had gone through. Especially Shelley. That's why she had moved into her own place. So that she wouldn't have to sneak around and lie to her brother. He'd already been so good to her. Offering her a place to stay whilst she found her feet.

"You think you can figure this thing out?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked at it. Just lately ancient was becoming more and more easy to translate. It certainly was exciting. A few nights ago he had practically bored Shelley to tears by talking about them. How he'd love to meet them one day, etc. It wasn't until he felt her hand on top of his that Daniel stopped.

Finding something more interesting to do.

Some days it was becoming increasingly difficult to look his friend in they eye. Knowing that the night before he'd slept with his best friends sister.

"I should be able to figure some out of it out before...."

There attention was quickly turned away by footsteps coming towards them, followed by a cheery whistle.

"Hey...ha.....Hey..."

Shelley O'Neill appeared in the doorway, her face beaming, making her green eyes twinkle. She'd been off world for most of the morning and had spent the last hour trying to sort out the samples she'd collected.

The botanist looked a little stunned at seeing her brother and Major Carter. Just wanting to see Daniel. Whilst in the elevator, a smile had appeared on her face at the thought of seeing him. She felt like she was in high school. Not knowing if it was going to be something more than it was. But she loved being around him. Daniel made her laugh and the sex wasn't too bad either.

Shelley brushed her hair behind her ear, a nervous thing she'd picked up as a child. Her smile disappeared, replaced by a nervous one.

"Hi," Jack said.

Jack looked surprised to see her too. Wondering why she was in Daniel's lab.

"Lost again?" Daniel asked, trying to help her out.

Shelley blushed. Over the last few weeks, she had picked up a reputation for being a klutz and someone who keeps getting lost. Although it was just a lie to keep people from finding out why she kept appearing in Daniel's lab.

"No...no, I was looking for..."

Her eyes darted around the room, trying not to sound to suspicious.

"Sam, Major Carter, I was looking for Major Carter,"

Shelley said her name with pride. Proud of herself that she'd managed to fool her brother, yet again. But she couldn't go on fooling him forever!

"You were?" Jack asked.

Sam looked at him, then at Shelley, then finally at Daniel.

"Yeah. You remember I wanted to ask you..... If you'd gotten your invitation to the party!"

The major smiled.

"I have and thank you." Sam said.

Shelley looked across the room towards Daniel. He gazed upwards, finally making eye contact. Sure that he as going to give them away.

"I....I should get back to work. Those plant samples won't catalogue themselves," she said.

Jack shook his head. Sometimes he'd forgotten how a little flaky his sister was.

"You know I'm sure she gets it from her mother's side of the family." Jack said.

"Get what?" Daniel asked.

Jack sat down on a nearby stool.

For half an hour Daniel and Sam listened to the Colonel tell them about the other side of his family. The side that he never spoke about. They didn't even know he had a half sister until Shelley turned up one morning in the briefing room. It was something Jack had kept private, until now. Although Daniel knew all of this from what Shelley had told him. From practically the moment they had met. He knew that their father had met Shelley's mother just after his separation from Jack's mother. And Shelley had been born a year later. Jack had just turned 18 and wasn't happy with his father and the two of them had been strained ever since. Shelley wasn't close to her father either. Something about a falling out years ago. And her relationship with her brother had been strained too. Although it was clear to Daniel just how much they cared about each other. Never letting anyone say a bad worth about the other. Unless it was themselves saying it.

Listening to Jack talking about his sister had made Daniel even more nervous about telling him about his relationship with Shelley. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to think that she was just a rebound girl. It wasn't that long ago since he had buried his wife and for the second time too. Daniel really cared about Shelley and wanted Jack to understand just how much. He just knew that Jack would play with big brother routine!

~ # ~

Daniel had agreed to help Shelley with the party. But found themselves a little distracted! It was probably going to be the only free time they would get with each other during the party. Shelley being the perfect hostess would mingle relentlessly with her new friends. As not to arouse suspicion if she spent too much time with Daniel. Not that anyone would really be taking any notice. Unless they were really watching carefully.

The music was a mixture of everything, everything Shelley liked.

Their eyes caught up with each other across the room from time to time. The other trying not to notice. Part of Shelley wanted Jack to notice. So they wouldn't have to sneak around any longer. It was becoming a little tiring. Especially if they were out on a date when either of them gets called back into the base, which had happened already!

From time to time, Daniel managed to look across the room at her, catching her eye. Giving her that secret smile. It was a little strange when the song of the same name filled the room.

Finally, Daniel noticed her enter the kitchen and followed behind her, using the pretence that he wanted another beer. Even though he hardly drank the stuff and when he did it was only to be polite.

Daniel picked up the empty bottle of beer, heading into the kitchen, looking around a few times before he entered,

Shelley was standing by the refrigerator, a bowl of chips in her hand.

"Hey," he whispered.

She turned quickly, seeing Daniel behind her. Her head looked around, making sure no one had seen Daniel follow her.

Shelley placed the bowl on the side as he walked towards her.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked.

Daniel shook his head.

"I was sure no one followed me!"

"That stealth training is really kicking in," Shelley said, laughing.

Her laughter filled the kitchen and spilled out into the rest of her apartment.

"Yeah, it is,"

Daniel raised his finger, pressing it against Shelley's lips.

"Have I told you tonight how amazing you look?"

Her face was flushed. Taking compliments was something that she never did easily. Just lately, being with Daniel had changed all of that. Although at time, it was still a little embarrassing.

"I think you just did,"

Daniel looked at her, seeing how the red in her cheeks were beginning to lessen. As he brushed the hair from face, he moved closer to her. He'd wanted to kiss her all night. There was just something about this woman that had taken over him completely. For the first time since Sha're, he was in love.

"Are you going to kiss me or do I have to ask?" Shelley asked.

It was the shortest of kisses but all the more sweet. Shelley rested her hand on his chest, pushing him away softly. Her fingers lingered on his shirt, enjoying the brief but intimate contact.

"Someone might see," she said.

Daniel smiled.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." Daniel said.

"You're the one who should be nervous. If Jack found out about us.."

The archaeologist smile widened.

"Then we should carry on before we get caught,"

Shelley was surprised by his eagerness. Even with the prospect of being beaten up by her brother, Daniel was being flirtatious.

"You, Doctor Jackson are drunk!" she said.

"Maybe just a little,"

"Shelley, have you got the popcorn?"

They turned quickly, hearing a voice behind them. Standing in the kitchen doorway was Major Reynolds, holding a bottle of beer in one hand and starring at the two of them. The redhead looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know... I'm sorry."

Reynolds turned quickly, heading back out into the main party. Shelley smiled.

"Thank god it wasn't my brother," she said.

Daniel swallowed hard, trying not to think about it. Shelley fell into his arms, laughing under her breath.

Andrew Reynolds stood by the wall, near the kitchen. If he hadn't had seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. He'd known Shelley since they'd worked together at Area 51 and had dated for a few weeks. Reynolds had only just transferred and bumped in to Shelley by accident a few days ago. There was no denying that he'd like to carry on with their relationship, but didn't look as though it was going to happen now. Andrew didn't know Jackson enough to give an opinion on him.

Finally, he pulled himself away from the wall, still hearing the two of them talking, whispering in the kitchen behind him. After a few steps, he saw Jack O'Neill coming towards him.

"Hey," Jack said, trying to remember his name. "Reynolds... have you seen my sister anywhere?"

Reynolds stopped in the middle of the room, his mind in two minds whether or not to tell him. He opened his mouth, wondering what was going to come out of it. The truth or a lie!

"We should get back in there. They're gonna want that popcorn," Shelley said.

Suddenly she froze to the spot, feeling a cold chill down her spine. Her head turned quickly around, feeling someone was watching them. Was it Reynolds again? But there was no one. She sighed, feeling somewhat relieved.

"You go out first," she said. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves,"

Daniel nodded. Kissing her one last time on the cheek, before turning and heading back out into the living room. Shelley picked up the bowl of popcorn. A smile appeared on her face, and she wasn't able to shake it off. It felt good, having someone who genuinely cared for her. Their relationship was still early days, but it looked promising.

As Shelley entered the room with the rest of her friends, she felt as though she was being watched. She looked around, seeing if she could make out who was staring at her. Then her eyes landed on Andrew Reynolds. He had watched her ever since she'd emerged from the kitchen. She knew that it must have been a shock, to see her and Daniel together. They'd split up a long time ago and she was single now. Who was he to feel cheated on?

Daniel made his way across the room, towards a mildly amused Sam. She'd watched him too. Coming out of the kitchen and avoiding making eye contact with practically everyone, especially the Colonel.

"You enjoying yourself?" she asked, trying not to laugh too much.

Daniel stood there, searching for words. He'd been caught out.

"Looks like you were!" Sam said as she raised her hand, wiping lipstick off the side of his face.

He hadn't even noticed it was there. If Jack had seen? He would have serious health issues.

"It's going well then, I take it?" she asked.

Sam had known about the two of them for some time. Their whole 'not seeing each other anymore,' line hadn't worked on her. She had been the only one who did know. Apart from Reynolds now, it seemed.

"Yes, she's just amazing,"

Daniel couldn't believe he was actually using the word 'amazing'. Not being able to believe how he was feeling, full stop.

"You've really fallen for her, haven't you?" Sam asked, again. This time, hoping for a straight answer!

The archaeologist nodded slowly, trying not to draw attention to him self.

"I have. I never expected to feel like this, Sam. When I'm with her, it's like every things fallen into place."

Sam smiled, pleased for both of her friends. They hadn't had an easy time of it. Overcoming several obstacles before they'd even started dating.

"That's great, Daniel," Sam said, patting Daniel softly on the back.

~ # ~

The party began to wind down around 11pm. Most of the party goers either had early morning briefings or had to be off world the next day. Luckily for Shelley, her department head was taking her place on the mission with SG7. The last few times it had been Shelley. She kind of liked going off world, it made her feel as though she was part of the base and not some botanist, stuck in her lab for 10 hours a day. Only herself, her brother, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c remained.

Shelley looked around her apartment, seeing empty bottles and paper plates scattered around the room. Not to mention the chips crushed into the carpet. Moving through the room, Shelley picked up several bottles, placing them under her arm whilst she picked up several more. Her head looked up, seeing Daniel in front of her. Daniel picked up the remaining bottles, carrying them into the kitchen.

Jack watched the two of them as they attempted to clean up the apartment.

"Why don't I stay and help you clean up?" he asked.

Shelley looked nervous as Daniel emerged back into the room, having hearing Jack's request.

"No, no, it's okay. Daniel offered earlier."

Jack turned to Daniel who nodded, equally nervous!

"No, you're my sister. It's up to me to make sure, you live in a clean place."

Daniel swallowed hard. Once everyone had gone, he and Shelley had planned on spending the rest of the night together. They hadn't seen each other in 2 days and Daniel had wanted for them to spend some quality time together.

"No Jack, it's okay. I did offer. And I did spill my beer. I should be the one to clear it up."

There was a long pause before Jack responded.

"Okay then," he said, quite cheery. "Teal'c get your coat,"

Teal'c walked across to the door, taking his jacket and hat off the coat rack. Sam put on her coat, opening the door slightly.

"Great party, Shell. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shelley nodded back.

"Daniel," Jack said. "Don't stay too long. We've got that 7am briefing remember!"

Of course Daniel hadn't forgotten. But Shelley's apartment was closer to the base than Daniel's.

"Ookay," Daniel said.

"Make sure you get some sleep. Could be a tough mission!"

Jack turned, kissing his sister on the cheek.

"Night, Jack,"

Jack, Sam and Teal'c stood in the hallway, waiting for the elevator. As she stepped inside, Sam looked up, seeing a smile on Jack's face.

"You know about them, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Jack said, as the elevator door closed on them.

~ # ~

Shelley breathed a sigh of relief at getting rid of her brother. It had been close. She stood in the kitchen, wiping down the table. Daniel had spilt his beer everywhere when Reynolds had caught him staring at her. Hearing Daniel in the living room, locking the front door, she reached over, turning on the kettle. They could both do with a coffee after the night they'd had. Now they were alone...

Daniel tiptoed up behind her, resting his hands in front of her on the kitchen counter. She turned, happily trapped in his arms.

"Do you think Jack knows?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Would I be alive if he did?"

She smiled, looking up into his eyes.

"I guess not. Do you want some coffee?"

Shelley knew it was kind of a stupid question but she had to ask. For a while now, she knew about Daniel's caffeine addiction. Even buying the special blend that he preferred. Shelley herself preferred iced coffee. It gave her that buzz in the morning. Daniel looked at her, shaking his head, moving her hand from the kettle.

"Are you gonna stay?" she asked.

Daniel took his hand off the kettle, reaching up to brush it softly against Shelley's cheek. She melted into his hand. Finally after the loudness of the party, a little peace and quiet! His hand moved down her waist, reaching for hers letting her know that he was staying the night.

~ # ~


	2. Chapter 2

The room was quiet and still. He felt the sheet wrapped around the bottom half of his body, wrapped around his legs. When they'd finally got to bed they'd actually fallen asleep, in each other's arms. Daniel had never felt like this before.

He turned his head, seeing her lay behind him, still sound asleep. During the night, he had felt her body spooned up against him. And her arms draped over him. It was nice. Their relationship wasn't just physical, but emotional. And he loved every moment with her. Enjoying the secretness of their relationship! Although Shelley wanted to tell her brother. But Daniel wasn't ready to have both of his legs broken.

Daniel got up, seeing the clock on the stand next to the bed. It was almost 5.30 and he was due at the base for a briefing at 7am. There was no point in going home and changing. It would mean that he'd be late. And the last thing he wanted was to be asked why he was late, etc. Daniel knew that if someone asked him, he would turn around and tell the truth. That he'd spent the night with a woman, his girlfriend, and he wouldn't care who heard him.

He got dressed in a few minutes, trying not to wake Shelley up. Her hours at the base being more 9 to 5 than his erratic hours! But no matter how hard he tried to be quiet, it hadn't worked and Shelley's eyes began to open.

She rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the light.

"Are you going?" she asked.

Daniel nodded, pulling up his pants and zipping them.

"I have to be at the base by seven!"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

He sat back down on the edge of the bed, turning slightly to look at her.

"I didn't want to wake you and you don't have to be up for a few more hours," Daniel said.

"That's so sweet of you," Shelley said.

Getting on her knees, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she said.

As soon as it left her mouth, she knew it was wrong. There was an uncomfortable silence. Shelley wanted to smack herself. They hadn't even discussed where their relationship was going let alone using the L word.

She watched as Daniel stood up, slipping on his shoes, still waiting for some kind of response. But there was nothing.

"You're going to be late," Shelley said, falling back onto the bed.

Daniel zipped up his jacket.

"I'll call you when I get back," he said, heading out of the door.

After a few moments, Shelley heard her front door open and close.

"Stupid... stupid idiot," Shelley said, shoving the pillow to her face.

~ # ~

Daniel felt as though his head was in the clouds. Hearing her say those 3 words had made him realise that they were in a serious relationship. Of course he loved her, but was amazed that she had said it so early on. Knowing about her past relationships and knew how hard it was for her to trust men again. And she had been the first women since Sha're he had felt that connection with. Daniel wished that he had said it back and didn't understand why he hadn't.

Daniel had just about made it to the gate room, where the rest of SG1 were waiting. Jack turned around, annoyed that they had been kept waiting and not for the first time.

"What, forgot to set your alarm clock, again?" Jack asked, sarcasm in his voice.

Daniel didn't say anything. Scared that if he said just the smallest word, he would let it all out. How he was in love with is sister and didn't care who knew it. But decided against it. Instead he just shook his head.

Sam knew the reason why Daniel was late. And respected their wish to keep their relationship a secret.

All of SG1 turned around as they heard General Hammond's voice coming towards them. Their heads turned as they saw the gate had been shut down.

"General?" Jack asked.

The General stood in front of them, a look of concern on his face.

"Colonel," he said. "I just received a phone call from the local Sheriff's department. Your sister was involved in a traffic accident half an hour ago. They've taken her to the local hospital,"

Jack ran out of the room, not even stopping to ask if she was okay.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet." Hammond added.

Sam looked up at Daniel, placing her hand on his arm, squeezing it in support.

"Are you okay?"

She saw the look on Daniel's face, concern, worry and complete terror.

"I… I… I have to go,"

Sam nodded, knowing that Daniel needed to see Shelley. To make sure she was okay.


End file.
